twoawesomegaymenfandomcom-20200214-history
SkyBlock
Sky Block is the series TAG is most well-known for. Contrary to its title, a very small fraction of series is actually spent on Sky Block. It is instead spent on land, in vanilla Minecraft. An exceptionally large amount of time is spent failing. It is due to this unseen stupidity that captivates the viewer's attention and begs them to ask how two men could possibly do this badly. Minecraft theorists have tried to accurately measure the amount of failure, but cannot find an accurate and objective means of recording data. They have attempted to measure it using the number of deaths each member had throughout the series, as a variable, but this still does not do justice to their other failures, such as, but are not limited to: Losing the bucket,'' Turning the lava into obsidian'', Destroying all of the grass, Poorly designed mob farms, Poorly designed farms in general, Not realizing the grass was gone until six episodes later, and Not finishing the roof. It is also currently unknown how many times they died during the span of the entire series. This can be accounted to the fact that they die very, very, often. To demonstrate this, try starting at episode #1, and take a drink every time J3ZA or Whitelite dies. Odds are you will not make it past this episode conscious, since J3ZA dies eleven times within 3 minutes. (Note: This does not include any off-camera deaths). Link to their You Tube Playlist Guest Starrings Over the course of events only two people, besides TAG themselves and the party members, have ever officially entered Sky Block. The first guest would be Spr0gs, an unwelcome guest who was assumed to be part-owner of Sky Block's server hoster of the time, and appeared in episode #19 and #20. Since he was not expected to show up, he has no voice and has little to no apparent personality. It is disappointing that he did not try to troll TAG in any way, as he was invincible to their attacks and could have probably caused a lot more drama. The other guest would be Son0fKee, also known as Jeffory. He has first appeared in episode #53 (Though he was technically at the Sky Block party before this) and lasted all the way until #57. When compared to TAG and Spr0gs, he appears to be the only one that isn't retarded. He has an in-game voice and plays a major role in the series for the time he spent in it. Episode Listings Due to the fact that TAG often talks about non-Minecraft related topics, each video will have a brief phrase or a few phrases associated with them, highlighting the major topic(s) in each video for historical purposes. Please note that the Death Counter only counts deaths shown on screen. It's also worth mentioning that the Death Counter counts events that allude to death too. (Like when you see them about to die, but the camera cuts away before you see them die.) (Table is a Work In Progress - Feel free to complete it or help complete it if you want to) Minecraft \ SkyBlock